In the past, personal care products such as hair spray, deodorant, and the like were packaged using aerosal propellant. These convenient sprays, however, have been determined to pose a possible hazard to the human race, and are being phased out. One substitute much in vogue is a "pump"-type sprayer, in which the operator depresses the spray nozzle and an attached pump mechanism. It can be seen that the force of the spray in this instance would be governed by the operator and the duration by the pump structure. These will vary from individual to individual, and the duration in any event would be limited by the pump. However, this device eliminates the need for factory pressurization.
The present invention is designed to produce a continuous spray from a replaceable reservoir for as long as desired, followed by a positive shut-off to avoid leakage or spilling. This is accomplished without the need for prepressurization of the reservoir, by utilizing a pump connected to an electric motor which is powered by a rechargeable battery. The shut-off is effected by the use of an axial-moving valve member which is spring biased to the off position, positioned adjacent the spray nozzle to avoid leakage if the device is accidentally knocked over, or inadvertently laid on its side. An extension of the valve member is used to actuate the electric motor, so that the pump can only operate when the valve is open.
It is a principal purpose of this invention to provide a sprayer for dispensing personal care products without the necessity for using aerosols or the like propellants.
It is another purpose of this invention to provide a sprayer which will produce a continuous flow of product without the necessity of a pumping action on the part of the user.
It is a further purpose of this invention to provide a sprayer with a replaceable reservoir.
It is yet another important purpose of this invention to provide a sprayer with a single control for the valve controlling discharge of fluid and the motor used in pumping the fluid.